They say opposites attract
by PoisonKiss
Summary: An unexpected love in a magical place. But will they ever know?
1. And so it begins

-1I began writing this story a very long time ago (on a site that now doesn't exist) so it is set before the twins leave in the 5th book- and I won't be having them leaving.

--------------------------------------------------

Bang! "Arrrggg!"

"What the hell was that?"

Fred and George Weasley bolted into the compartment on the Hogwarts express... the compartment occupied by three friends, two of which were prefects, and one of the prefects in a towering temper.

"What the hell did you do?" Hermione exclaimed, feeling her anger rise from the bottom of her stomach to her throat.

"Nothing," George said innocently.  
Just then the twins friend Lee Jorden tumbled into the room laughing like he had just seen Snape in a dress.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Lee said laughing between syllables.

"Shut-up," muttered Fred blushing slightly as Hermione stared angrily at the group.

"What did they do Lee?" She asked her voice calm and steady, quite unlike the pace of her heart as she glared at Fred.

"Th-they turned, lets just say Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are gunna', they're gunna', have trouble getting dates for awhile," Lee said, laughing uncontrollably still.

"I don't care if you hate them, I mean I do too, but don't curse them you could get in **a lot**  
of trouble especially since Malfoy's a prefect now," Hermione explained loudly.  
George started to say he didn't care about ickle prefects when Fred cut him off.

"Okay Hermione" he said with a slight nod, his voice with a serious tone she'd never heard from him before. He and Hermione shook hands as if making a deal, their hands touching longer than an average handshake and Hermione couldn't help but notice a slight tingle go up her arm as they touched.

As Fred, George, and Lee walked out the door Hermione rubbed her arm and turned her face toward the window, not looking at Ron or Harry, fearing that she had gone red, for her face was hot. She waited a second for her heart to slow down, pushing her robes against her chest as if to shut out the sound, as if she believed everyone could hear it. Wiping sweat from her brow, and rubbing her damp hands on her robes she turned towards her friends and rolled her eyes. She quickly sat down in her seat, rubbing her face against the soft scarlet velvet seats

"Those two jackasses" she muttered trying to convince herself that Fred was just another trouble maker.

Outside of the compartment George and Lee were looking at Fred uncertainly, "What was that?" George asked curiously.

"What was what now?" Fred responded in a futile attempt for a casual voice.

"That little goody two shoes act you pulled back there," George said turning to Lee. "Oh Hermione I was a bad boy please don't get me in trouble I won't **ever** do** anything** bad again." George said mockingly- shaking Lee's hand.

Lee doubled over laughing in his continuous quest to fit in with Fred and George. George turned, "It wasn't **that** funny Lee." He said while shaking his head and smiling.

The three young men entered into their compartment and quickly changed into there uniforms. Fred stared outside the window thinking about what George had said. _I wasn't a goody two shoes_, he thought. He recounted the scene in his head. _Well I guess I did make a bit of a git out of myself_, he thought bitterly.

Slowly the train came to a stop and the students filed out towards the horseless carriages, Fred stared at the ground, kicking stones as he walked. Silently wondering if there was something wrong with him.


	2. Dazed and Confused

-1"I'm hungry," Ron whined as they sat at their house table waiting for the food to appear.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, hardly even listening to him.

She was too busy trying to figure out why Fred kept drifting into her mind. She turned her head toward the sorting hat, it was singing one of its songs, but even she, who listens attentively to Professor Binns lectures, could not listen. Oddly enough this was because sitting 2 seats down was a red headed 7th year and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Suddenly a hand was in front of her face waving around... it was George.

"You okay Hermione? You look a bit sick," He said curiously.  
"I'm fine," she snapped blushing furiously as Fred looked at her from behind George, unable to conceal his concern.

"Righty-o then," George said in a loud voice.

Hermione was filled with relief when food was on the plates and everyone stopped talking so they could eat. Everyone was stuffing their faces, everyone, except Fred who was absentmindedly playing with his food staring at the bushy haired vision loveliness that was just seats away from him. George nudged his shoulder and he was brought back to the world that he had left behind. He looked down at his plate to eat, and noticed that in his food were the letters HG. _HG?_, he wondered. _How did that get there?_ Before he had time to further ponder the strange formation of his food a fit girl jumped onto his lap.

"Katie," he said, attempting to conceal his surprise. How could he have forgotten that they were going out? She gave him a big wet kiss right on the lips. He looked at Hermione hoping that she hadn't seen the them. She had, but as he looked she turned around quickly talking to Harry as if that was what she'd been doing the whole time.

Fred had an odd feeling inside, but he didn't know why. He didn't even know why he cared if Hermione saw him kissing his girlfriend, but he did.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Katie's voice in his ear, he had never noticed how annoying it was.

"You didn't write to me all summer!" Katie pouted, in what she felt was a cute voice.

"Heh, well sorry, but you didn't write me either," he responded.

Suddenly everyone began to move, it was time to return to their houses, and then get into their quarters and sleep so they would be fresh for classes the next morning. Staring over at the trio he stood up quickly, Katie already forgotten.

"Ow," she said, dismayed, as she reached out her hand for Fred to take it. He didn't even notice- he was concentrating on Hermione and her friends. He quickly pushed through the large throng of people towards them as George helped Katie up.

"I don't know what's got into him today," George said sympathetically to Katie.

All Katie could do was stare at the bright red head that was quickly plowing through the crowd of students. _What the hell?_ She silently wondered. She looked down at herself and brushed the dust off the back of her robes. Then she slowly trudged toward the Gryffindor common room, hoping that she would find out what the problem was.


	3. An idea

-1As Hermione, Ron, and Harry slowly lead the first years toward the common room they talked about classes. Well, it was more so Hermione talking about classes to two bored boys.

Suddenly Fred was walking alongside Ron. "Hey Ronnikins," he said, as if he had joined them merely to tease Ron.

"What now?" Ron questioned exasperated.

"Just wanted to see my brother," he said playfully, his eyes not even on Ron.

"Whatever," Ron responded, looking down at his class schedule. "Ah damn, Trelawney tomorrow!" Ron said angrily, expecting to hear Hermione's know it all voice responding about how lucky she was to have quit divination, but it didn't come. He turned toward Hermione to the cause of her silence and saw she was staring at… Fred!

_Maybe its not Fred_, he thought, not even believing it himself. _Whatever, it's not my problem_, he thought. When they got back to the common room Hermione went straight up to her dormitory, saying she was going to turn in early that night.

When she got into her dormitory, the idea of sleeping was far from her mind. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. _Why is it that I'm suddenly feeling different towards Fred?_ Hermione silently wondered.

She stepped over to the water pitcher by the window and stared out at the sky, thinking of those freckles that look so cute going over Fred's long nose… _**stop** _she thought, picking up the water pitcher and dumping it over her head in an attempt to quiet her head.

_What did I just do?_ She thought as she pulled our her wand to dry her hair and robes. After she was completely dry she sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. _I will look at this logically _, she thought to herself. _I want to get to know Fred better. He's the opposite of me… yet that fact endears me. And I think he's kind of cute._ Hermione sat there thinking it all over, biting her fingernails nervously. "I have come to the conclusion that I have feelings for him." She said out loud quietly, as if she were answering a question in class.

She began to walk down the stairs to go to the common room, thinking that maybe she'd hang out with Harry and Ron. Or perhaps Ginny, who she had been trying to get closer to, so she could have a female friend instead of just her two male friends. But as she was walking down there was no sound emitting from the common room. So, she assumed that everyone had decided to go to sleep. Slowly she began to turn around, wondering what time it was, but as she started walking up the steps a girlish voice stopped her.

"Didn't you miss me this summer? You didn't look happy to see me," the voice whined. 

"I'm not happy to see you," a male voice responded, obviously, without thinking, "I'm Ecstatic!" he added, to save himself.

Hermione walked down a couple more steps to peer into the common room unseen. She had to see if her theory on who the couple was, was correct. What she thought was right, she saw Fred sitting in an arm chair, his red hair falling over his face, with Katie next to him, staring into his eyes.

"Well then prove it," Katie said flirtatiously, leaning in for a kiss. When their lips linked Hermione felt an unexpected irrational tear forming in her eye. "Is that all you've got?" Hermione heard Katie say. 

As Hermione looked at them once again Katie went for another kiss, and Hermione could tell her tongue was deep in Fred's mouth, sucking on his lips like a bottom feeder.

Hermione sniffled, lucky for her at that exact moment Katie let out a soft moan and they didn't hear her. Hermione hurried up the stairs afraid of how she might feel if she had to watch Katie and Fred snogging on the couch any longer. 

The next day Hermione was trying to figure out how should could forget all about Fred while she got her books in her dormitory. Or at least make it seem like she didn't like him to everyone else, because Ron had spent the day so far looking at her suspiciously. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. She went in to speak with Dumbledore about it and he said it was fine with him, as long as she felt it was right. When it was late enough that every one was asleep, Hermione sat by the fire in the common room and began writing a letter, after about an hour, she was finished.

_Dear Viktor,_

I've missed you horribly, and I must see you! We hardly got to know each other during your short stay at Hogwarts, and I feel we have something quite special. So I had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and he agreed (as I was sure he would, since he mentioned that everyone was welcome back as Hogwarts in the speech he made last year) that it would be fine if you came and lived at Hogwarts for awhile. I figure with this being your first year out of school it would be perfect! If you don't wish to come I understand, but I beg you to think about it for the sake of our budding relationship. I await your return owl.

Love always,

Hermione

Once it was completed she read over what she had written. She practically spit on the parchment, knowing that every word was a big lie, knowing that every word sounded stupid and meaningless.

After putting it in an envelope and addressing it to Viktor she decided that she wasn't even going to send it. _This isn't the answer._ She realized, practically laughing at how stupid it all sounded. She threw the letter onto the ground and slipped under her covers for a good nights rest.


	4. Things will be looking up

-1Hermione woke the next day for class, not even thinking of Fred as she took her uniform out of her trunk and changed, staring down at the neat floor, not even a single piece of dirty clothing plagued it. She slid down the stairs to the common room, some idiotic boy must have not known that the stairs would turn to a slide if he tried to go up them. 

Looking around for Harry and Ron, Hermione noticed Fred and George sitting by the fire with a piece of paper, they were most likely doing something against the rules- but instead of going to find out Hermione turned and left the common room, hoping that her friends were in the Great Hall.

Suddenly a redhead was next to her, "Hello Hermione," Ginny said, smiling up at her.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said wistfully- her mind back on Fred.

Smiling sympathetically, Ginny said, "Boy problems?"

"You've got no idea." Hermione responded, again thinking of Ginny's older brother Fred.

"Oh, I think I do," Ginny said cleverly, "And I'm sure things will pick up!" She added, as she quickly walked away towards her friends in the Great Hall.

Confused, Hermione looked around until she found Harry and Ron leisurely sitting at the end of the table, talking to each other. Squeezing in alongside Ron, Hermione greeted them as happily as she could. Ron smiled, his ears reddening, but Hermione didn't even notice. Ron turned to Harry and said, "Well at least we don't have Divination today."

"Yeah, or defense against the dark arts with that toad." Harry said.

Once again, Hermione found herself not really in the conversation- too busy thinking about some stupid guy. After a few minutes Hermione turned to the guys, "Who tried to get up into the girls dormitories?" She asked.

Laughing, Ron responded, "Harry!" Hermione stared at Harry, not sure if she should laugh while his face reddened.

"He said it was to see some girl- but he won't tell me who." Ron said looking at Harry suspiciously.

_Ginny_, Hermione thought knowingly- she also knew that's why Harry hadn't told Ron.

Hermione once again turned from the conversation, eating her eggs quietly and then she got up and went to class with Harry and Ron, the rest of her day plagued by thoughts of one red haired trouble maker.

After classes on Friday, Fred spotted Hermione sitting alone by the fire. He walked over and sat across from her. "Hello," He said cautiously.

"Hello," Hermione responded- surprised. "Why aren't you with Katie," she asked nonchalantly.

"She went down to the Quidditch Pitch, she said she wanted to fly alone to get her style perfected." He responded.

"You kids and your games, " Hermione responded in an old crone-like voice, which Fred laughed at in response.

"I was just joking," she said defensively, thinking he was laughing _at_ her.

"I know- that's why I laughed," He responded, "You're funny- when you're not being all strict…" he said trailing off- realizing that she might take what he said the wrong way.

"I'm just doing my job." Hermione responded slightly annoyed.

"I know!" Fred said, assuring her he hadn't meant to insult her. 

The two teens spent the rest of the afternoon talking, about everything- from stories of Hermione's pre-Hogwarts life, to Fred's first prank. Only when Fred's stomach began to rumble did they realize how long they had been talking. "Off to dinner, eh?" He asked.

"Sure," She said as they walked out of the portrait hole together, Hermione making an effort to not brush against his arm while Fred fought the urge to kiss Hermione that he found he was getting. 

As they neared the Great Hall in silence they both went over the very long conversation in their heads- satisfied that the relationship could soon begin. Once they were in the Hall- those feelings of satisfaction disappeared in both Fred and Hermione at the sight of a large foreign boy.

"Hello Hermione," A voice said, working very hard to say the name right. 

"He-hello," she said stammering- staring up in awe.


	5. Misunderstandings

-1_How did this happen? _Wondered Hermione. She was sitting on a squishy armchair by the fire in the common room, Viktor along side her.

"So, Viktor- when did you get here?" She asked, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"I got here earlier this day, I spent most of the time on the Quidditch pitch flying around. I vill have to practice every day vhile I am here."

"Of course," Hermione responded stupidly, staring blankly into the fire, it's flames burning red.

Viktor put his arm around Hermione carefully and turned her face toward his with the other hand. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, smiling shyly. Hermione heard feet quickly go up the steps to the boys dormitory, but all she saw when she looked to see who had run up them was a flash of flaming red hair.

A first year boy walked up to the pair, smiling shyly. "My dad says you're the best seeker in the world!" he exclaimed. "Could I have an autograph?" he asked, holding out a slip of paper and a quill. Viktor snatched the paper and dipped the quill into the ink the boy took out of his bag, giggling excitedly and sprawled his name onto the paper untidily. He handed the boy the paper back smiling slightly. "Oh wow! My dad's going to love this!" said the small chocolate skinned boy, trotted up the dormitory stairs smiling.

"Fame can be quite annoying." Viktor remarked, trying his best to smile modestly at Hermione while trying to see if she was impressed. In response Hermione yawned fakely, and hugely before telling Viktor that she was tired and would see him tomorrow.

"Okay," he responded taking her hand and leading her to the stairs of her dormitory. "I vill be staying in a room behind that portrait over there," He said, pointing toward a large portrait of 10 horses grazing in a bright green field under clear blue skies to the right of the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Alright," Hermione said, unsurprised, she had read all about the secret rooms behind portraits in common rooms in _Hogwarts, a History_. Hermione turned and walked up the stairs without a second glance.

When Hermione turned into her dormitory she saw that there was a certain attractive young red head sitting on her bed. "Hello Ginny." She said dully.

"No need to sound so excited," Ginny responded, slightly hurt at her less than happy attitude.

"Sorry, tired," Hermione said, trying to smile. "Bad, long day."

"I doubt it was all bad, wasn't it _you _who I saw walking hand in hand through the castle with a certain roughly handsome over age Quidditch player?" Ginny asked slyly. Hermione responded by laughing slightly, and sadly, wondering why Viktor was even there.

"Why aren't you more excited Hermione? I assumed that the letter was asking him to come…" Ginny said, confused.

"Well, I changed my mind about send- wait a minute, how did you know about that letter?" asked Hermione, confused, and upset-tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, I sent it. I came in here to ask you what was wrong on my way to bed, you seemed really distracted all day, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I noticed the letter on the ground and went up to the owlery in the morning, and gave it to the fastest owl there to get to Viktor…" Ginny said, quietly, trailing off. She stood and started moving toward the door, unsure of what else to say in response to Hermione's silence.

Hermione threw herself onto her now vacant bed. _What am I going to do now? _she silently wondered. After 5 minutes she heard a door open and shut behind her, Ginny must have given up on talking about it.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and magicked the draperies around her bed shut, falling asleep in her robes, the tears that had trickled down her cheeks dried and somewhat hardened in the drafty room. In the morning they would be rubbed away like sleep, but would not be forgotten.

-----------------

The next day at break Ginny met up with Luna, distraught at the events of the night before. Ginny told Luna everything from the night where she sent the letter to breakfast. At breakfast she had casted a few nervous glances towards Hermione, who didn't seem to know she was there. She had watched Hermione talk quite calmly to Viktor, even smiling, while casting furtive glances towards Ron, who was to the other side of Viktor sitting next to Fred and George.

"Maybe she liked someone else," Luna suggested.

"But then why write the note in the first place?" Ginny said bashing her suggestion.

"Well maybe that's how she chose to deal with it and then changed her mind, and then you mucked it all up. Not on purpose of course." Luna added apologetically. "Or maybe Hermione is under the influence of a Polka-dotted Clacker, they are known to cause irrational behavior in the people that they lick."

"I see what you're saying," Ginny said, ignoring the second part of Luna's idea, "But who?"

"Well, you said you saw her looking over at Ron, right? Maybe she likes him," Luna suggested, slightly disappointed.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed, too excited about knowing the truth to notice her friends sadness.

Ginny was about to head off to begin meddling when Luna reminded her that they had to go to Herbology. The two set off across the springy green grasses of the Hogwarts grounds toward the greenhouses.

"So Ginny, what's going on in _your _love life with one Mr. Harry Potter?" Luna asked teasingly.

Surprisingly Ginny's mood took a serious downturn at this question. "I told him that I couldn't go on with a secret relationship and to ask me out again when he had the guts to tell Ron," She said angrily.

"You really said that to him?" Luna asked surprised.

"If I said I said it, I said it! Anyway, what can you tell me about Michael Corner, he's in your house, and he's pretty cute…" Ginny asked as they stepped into class.

-------------

After Hermione woke up earlier than usual and changed her robes she hurried down the stairs, just in time to see Viktor stepping out of his room.

"Hermione," He said slowly, her name still hard for him to say. "Come, see my room."

Hermione turned her feet away from the portrait hole out to Viktor's room. As she stepped in she was bombarded by moving posters of Bulgaria's Quidditch team, a majority of them were featuring the owner of the room. In the corner of the room was a long narrow bed with white sheets and one flat green pillow. In another corner of the room was a red desk, with a hard red wooden chair. On the desk was a stack of paper and different colors of ink. Hermione opened the drawers in the desk to find different books, about Quidditch and spells. Leaning against the wall next to the desk was a gleaming Firebolt, quite like Harry's, seeing as there was not a twig out of place.

"How do you like it?" Viktor asked hopefully.

"It's nice." Hermione said smiling.

That was good enough for Viktor who smiled broadly at her and sat on his bed. "The passvord is Mistletoe." He told Hermione. He started to motion for Hermione to join him sitting on the bed when Hermione told him she was hungry and that they should go to breakfast.

As they stepped out of Viktor's room Harry and Ron came down the stairs sleepily, Harry looking curiously at the pair and Ron ignored them obviously. Hermione greeted them, blushing, knowing how it must look for her to be coming out of his room in the morning.

The four of them walked out of the portrait hole and traipsed silently through the corridors toward the Great Hall, preparing for an uncomfortable breakfast.


	6. Keep her in her place

The first Hogsmeade visit was approaching, and everyone was in high spirits. "Alright guys, so I'll meet you at Three Broomsticks later tomorrow when Viktor leaves Hogsmeade to practice Quidditch." Hermione said to Harry and Ron, not sounding all that excited about her alone time with Viktor.

"So, what are you and Vicky doing alone tomorrow?" Ron asked, jealously, pulling a thread on the arm of one of the large squishy armchairs by the Gryffindor fire.

"It's _Viktor _Ronald." Hermione said, exasperated at Ron's nickname for Viktor. "And I'm not sure, he just said that he'd like to see Hogsmeade."

Ron was about to start mouthing off angrily when Harry pushed his voice in. "Alright then, so tomorrow we meet at Three Broomsticks," he said, stifling a yawn. Ron stared into the crackling fire grudgingly, wondering why Hermione had felt the need to invite Viktor Krum to come back to Hogwarts.

------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke to a bright shining day , the birds were singing and breeze was warm. One of the last nice days before winter, prefect for a day at Hogsmeade. She hopped into the shower and used the new straightening potion in it, like a scalding shampoo. Tears sprung into her eyes from the heat on her head, but she knew she would be glad she had done it once her hair was dried. Her plan today, look great, and hope that Fred would notice her, even if she was with Viktor.

Hermione grabbed her Hogwarts uniform and slid into the blouse, leaving a few top buttons undone, a push-up bra gave her cleavage advantage. She stepped into her skirt and left the cloak on her bed, it should be warm enough without it, she decided.

She stared into the mirror, her hair still wet. _I suppose I better get this dry a bit quicker_, she thought, imagining a blow dryer. She quickly dried her hair with her want and found that her potion had worked amazingly. Her hair was stick straight, making her face look much more defined. There was a knock at the door and Ginny walked in a second later.

She smiled bashfully, wanting to make nice. "I love your hair Hermione," she gushed, acting more excited than she was at Hermione's straight hair. Hermione smiled good naturedly, she knew that Ginny had meant well with sending the letter. "Getting all dolled up are you Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione scowled at her word choice. Ginny smiled and suggested that Hermione put some make-up on.

"Make-up? I don't even own make-up!" she said in response. Ginny ran out the door up to her room and grabbed her make-up. Upon seeing it, Hermione started backing away, never really into wearing make-up, Hermione had learned to not go near it. "Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said. "I'm just putting light make-up on to accent your features."

Once she was finished Hermione looked great, and the two walked down the stairs together into the common room. "This is where I get off," Ginny said, walking toward the portrait hole.

"Bye," Hermione responded, walking towards Viktor's room. She stood outside, hoping he would come out before Ron and Harry did, not wanting to have to see them until they met at Three Broomsticks. To Hermione's relief, Viktor stepped out of the door after she waited 5 minutes, and the two set out of the common room hand in hand.

They stopped in the Great Hall to get some toast for the walk to Hogsmeade, Hermione couldn't help but see Fred sitting sullenly at their table, peering up at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. After buttering their toast Hermione and Viktor were on their way.

"So, vhat should ve do today?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "There are many fascinating places in Hogsmeade. Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke shop, a store with all different kinds of owls, the shrieking shack…" Hermione trialed off when Viktor put up his finger to silence her.

"Is there anywhere romantic?" He asked.

"Well, there's Madame Puttifoots," She said, not really enjoying the idea of going to a tiny restaurant to make out in.

"Then ve should go there." He said decidedly. Hermione agreed somewhat reluctantly after first suggesting that they should look around at different stores a bit. They spent two hours looking at all the shops of Hogsmeade, and the Shrieking Shack, Hermione didn't tell Viktor the real story of the shack, she told him the old ghost tale, much more interesting. He wanted to go up to the house for a look, but she convinced him otherwise, assuming that going to the shack would be against the rules.

In Honeydukes, she lost Viktor shortly, to find him in unusual tastes looking as if he were considering buying blood lollypops. "I don't think you'd want that," Hermione said, "Those are for vampires!"

Viktor looked at her dismissively, "I eat them all the time at home, they are good. I like the taste of blood, keeps me strong." He said.

"Oh," Hermione said, unsure of what to say in response. Hermione grabbed some chocolate and took it to the counter, Viktor close behind her, hands filled with the lollypops. The clerk, stuck in the repetitive task perhaps, did not give Viktor the odd look Hermione had been expecting. As they walked out of the store Viktor offered Hermione a lollypop. "No, no thank you, " she stuttered, pushing the candy away.

"I think you vill like it!" He said, smiling.

"I'm okay," she said in response. The duo walked into Zonko's, and were greeted by the hustle and bustle that only a full shop could bring. There were Hogwarts students left and right buying joke items, and Viktor looked highly amused, grabbing Hermione's hand as to not lose her.

As Hermione neared the front of the store she spotted to red heads of the same height, and rushed forward so she would be in sight of them. Sure enough, it didn't take Fred long to notice Hermione's presence and become completely absorbed in her, ignoring his twin.

Hermione turned, blushing. "Vhat is it Hermione?"

"Oh nothing, why don't we go and get some tea?" she said quickly, turning and walking quickly to the door, dodging a few rather large Slytherins. Viktor followed her, pushing through the Slytherins.

It was still early, so when they reached Madame Puttifoots it was nearly empty. Only one table on the far side of the room was occupied by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione did her best to not say a word until they sat down as to not call attention to them, not wanting to hear Draco's opinion on Viktor dating her.

They sat across each other on a small round table, Hermione turned from facing him to look at the shop. The walls were a dull pink and the chairs were quite uncomfortable. Upon turning to look at Viktor's face she found him staring at her intently.

A waitress walked over to their table and asked what they wanted. "A cup of tea each, and two scones," Viktor said, looking over the menu. "That it?" She asked looking to Hermione for agreement.

"Yes," Viktor said, cutting over any response Hermione might have had.

After the waitress walked away with their orders Hermione turned to Viktor, peeved.

"I can talk for myself you know." She said angrily.

"A woman vould not act like this in Bulgaria. Be happy, you are with me." Viktor said in response. For once Hermione held her tongue, her eyes blazing, she knew it would be fighting a losing battle and didn't want this little date with Viktor to go on too long, best to get it over with.

Viktor smiled up at her, Hermione responded by smiling fakely back. The waitress arrived with their order and they ate their scones in silence. Viktor ate his in three bites, while Hermione nibbled on it like a mouse, staring down at her plate, hearts bouncing around on it. After finishing Hermione picked up her head and started to go towards her tea when Viktor grabbed her hand, "You look very pretty today," he said, smirking satisfied with what he had said.

"Thank you." Hermione responded shortly. Viktor waited expectantly for a compliment in response, but once he realized it would not come he pulled on Hermione's arm to bring her nearer to him, and kissed her sloppily, his tongue flying everywhere. When the pulled out of the kiss Hermione could feel the cold wetness on her face, and attempted to wipe it off inconspicuously, rubbing it on her arm as she sipped her tea.

After finishing her tea Hermione took out a Galleon to pay for her food. Viktor put out the money for both of them and told Hermione to put it away. Hermione was about to tell him that she could pay for herself, and that he was being sexist and old fashioned when Viktor said the words she had been hoping he would.

"I am going now, to fly."

"Bye," Hermione said, as Viktor leaned in and gave her a short kiss which she didn't return. She watched him walk stiffly away towards Hogwarts. Hermione hurried over to Three Broomsticks to find that Harry and Ron weren't there. She spotted a vacant table in the corner and sat there to wait for them while watching the other students in the bar.

Fred and George walked in with large Zonko's bags and Fred, followed by George made a beeline to Hermione's table. "Hello," George said, while Fred just stared smiling largely. "Didn't I see you with Viktor earlier?" George asked uncaringly.

"Yes, he left to go to the Quidditch fields for the rest of the day," she responded to George. She then turned to Fred and said somewhat unhappily, "Why aren't you with Katie?"

Fred, who hadn't excepted Hermione to talk to him, let alone ask him about Katie jumped, taken aback. "She's sick," he mumbled.

Ron walked over and sat down looking at Fred and George intently. After making eye contact with George his meaning was clear. George cleared his throat and muttered that they were going to Honeydukes. The two got up, and George quickly walked out followed by Fred who walked much more slowly.

Now that they were alone at the table Ron turned towards Hermione staring openly into her eyes dreamily.

"Where's Harry?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh he had to…" Ron said trailing off incoherently. Hermione looked at him suspiciously and was about to say something when he squeaked, "I guess I'll go get us some drinks!" Before getting up and hurrying toward the bar.

Once Ron returned with the drinks Hermione was still very confused, and the two sat drinking their butterbeers in silence, just as Hermione and Viktor had had their tea.

"So, how is everything Hermione?" He asked desperately after finishing his butterbeer.

"Everything is okay," she replied simply.

"I have this feeling Hermione, you don't really like Viktor do you?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought before replying. Could she tell Ron that she didn't? He was one of her best friends, she should be able to confide that in him. "No, I don't," she replied. "But please don't say anything."

"I thought so, you see I know why you don't like him." Ron said ignoring her request to not tell.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione asked irritated at his arrogant statement.

"Yes," he replied, "You like a certain guy." He said smiling. "And he likes you too."

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, for a brief moment she thought he had talked to Fred, but that dream was gone in seconds when Ron leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Ginny told me. Hermione, I'm so happy, but I know that we can't be public about this yet- I promise I won't tell." Ron said.

Hermione covered her face, frustrated tears falling down her cheeks. _Oh god, _she thought _oh shit, how did this happen? Another problem! How can I tell him I don't like him that way?_

"Are you crying?" He asked. Hermione shook her head unconvincingly as tears fell down onto the table.

"Wow," Ron said, "I didn't realize how happy you'd be!" Assuming that Hermione's tears were of happiness.

Hermione tried to tell Ron the truth, that she didn't like him as any more than a friend, but the smile on her friends face was precious. She could not bring herself to break his heart and end his smile. She got up and said, "I have to go, studying," and ran out of Three Broomsticks. Ron stared after her confused, and followed walking at a quick pace in attempts to catch up.

When Ron had finally reached the common room he saw a flash of brown hair running up the girls dormitory steps and knew he was too late. He flopped onto one of the vacant armchairs, unsure of what to do.

Soon after Ginny came in, her eyes wide with questions.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told her I felt the same way and kissed her, then she freaked out and started crying and ran out of the bar!" He responded crossly.

Ginny stared in confusion, sure that Ron must have said something wrong. "I'll go talk to her," she said.

"Fine." Ron responded, as he got up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory where he would find Harry sitting alone sadly thinking of how he saw Ginny kissing some dark Ravenclaw by the shrieking shack.

Ginny walked up the dormitory stairs and stepped into Hermione's room to find no one there.

_Where is she?_ Ginny wondered, flopping herself onto Hermione's bed dejectedly and thought of what she would say when she found Hermione.


End file.
